Medical instruments of the type described hereinabove are known in various forms. The pivotal bearing of one or more actuating elements of the instruments is usually realized in that the bearing shaft holder is in the form of a bore into which the bearing shaft is slid coaxially with respect to the longitudinal axis defined thereby and is fixed by riveting, a swelling process or by means of a screw connection for example. The disadvantage of this however are the high assembly costs associated with the construction of the pivotal bearing.